Medidas Extremas
by victoriaaaa
Summary: "Era seu último ano escolar, sua casa do coração merecia ganhar tanto a taça de quadribol quanto das casas, e ela não estava disposta a aguentar as provocações dos sonserinos até o resto do ano. Situações extremas pedem medidas extremas. Certo?"


Medidas Extremas

A Grifinória estava perdendo para a Sonserina na Taça das Casas por 250 pontos; uma reviravolta tão grande nunca tinha acontecido antes na história de Hogwarts. Antes do penúltimo jogo da Taça de Quadribol, os sonserinos remodelaram todo o time – apenas dois de sete jogadores continuaram – e, assim, ganharam de impressionantes 270 a 40 da Lufa-Lufa. Ainda assim, a Sonserina tomou a dianteira, mesmo que com poucos pontos de vantagem. Até que, é claro, os conhecidos como Marotos revertessem ainda mais o destino dos grifinórios.

Dois dias antes da grande final, ironicamente Grifinória x Sonserina, os quatro garotos sabotaram as vassouras sonserinas, lançando um feitiço _confundo_ nelas. Apenas um jogador se machucara seriamente no treino anterior ao jogo; mas, com isso, 50 pontos foram retirados de cada maroto.

Na manhã do jogo, os antes amados e reverenciados garotos eram alvos do ódio e ressentimento de 75% da escola. Os únicos sons ouvidos eram das vivas sonserinas, gritos e comemorações da vitória premeditada. James Potter e Sirius Black, com absoluta certeza os mandantes da sabotagem, mantinham os olhos fixos nos pratos, visivelmente tensos.

E era por isso que Lily Evans, pela primeira vez em sete anos, percebera que devia tomar alguma atitude para que ganhassem aquele jogo. Era seu último ano escolar, sua casa do coração merecia ganhar tanto a taça de quadribol quanto das casas, e ela _não estava _disposta a aguentar as provocações dos sonserinos até o resto do ano. Situações extremas pedem medidas extremas. _Certo?_

Quando todos os alunos começaram a se encaminhar para o campo de quadribol, ela os acompanhou – coisa incomum, já que nenhuma amiga a estava obrigando -, atenta a um certo jogador a sua frente.

Antes que ele entrasse no vestiário para a última reunião com os outros jogadores, ela puxou-o pela mão.

- James – ela pigarreou. James Potter, uma cabeça mais alto que ela e o corpo atlético de jogador, olhou-a com visível surpresa, depois com desconfiança e, ela percebeu, um pouco de receio.

- O que foi? – ela percebeu que os companheiros de time encaravam os dois com curiosidade. Tentou controlar o rubor que subia para suas bochechas; era tarde demais para desistir.

- Eu só queria dizer que... – ela pigarreou novamente. – James, se você ganhar o jogo... Se você ganhar o jogo, vou sair com você. Quando quiser.

Lily manteve os olhos fixos nele para observar sua reação. Os olhos se abriram em choque, e ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, parecendo abalado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Ela sabia como ele se sentia. Afinal, eles se odiaram por muitos anos (_she did_, at least), e ele a perseguiu no restante dos anos. Os olhos cor de mel de James escureceram até estarem quase pretos, e ele assentiu milimetricamente com a cabeça antes de virar as costas para ela e fechar a porta do vestiário.

Ok, that was weird. Lily achou que ele teria outra reação. Gritaria, pularia, falaria algo malicioso. Pelo menos sorriria para ela! Quem sabe ele tinha mudado mesmo... Ela considerou novamente tudo o que já tinha ouvido de Marlene McKinnon, sua melhor amiga... Era verdade que James não azarava ninguém ou pregava peças há alguns meses – com exceção da feita nos dias anteriores (ninguém é perfeito, é?). Era verdade que ele não saía com nenhuma garota há alguns meses também. Era verdade que ele executava o trabalho como monitor chefe com eficiência, inclusive ajudava os alunos mais novos com Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas (matéria em que era o melhor aluno, para a infelicidade de Lily). E era verdade que ele era mais educado, gentil e cortês com a ruiva. E, se ele não tivesse mudado como mudou, com absoluta certeza teria se vangloriado de alguma forma por ter recebido aquela proposta.

O estômago de Lily se contraiu ao pensamento enquanto ela andava para as arquibancadas lotadas. Ela devia admitir também para si mesma algumas verdades que a vinham rondando por algum tempo. Como o modo que seu coração acelerava quando ele entrava na sala privativa dos monitores, como as suas pernas bambeavam quando ele sorria diretamente para ela, ou como ela parecia que entraria em colapso todas as vezes que ele a tocava nas costas para encaminha-la para as rondas noturnas dos monitores chefe.

Quem sabe, Lily admitiu para si um pouco constrangida, ela falara aquilo para James não só para que ele vencesse o jogo... Era também verdade que ele não a convidava para sair há muito tempo. Mas Lily sabia que o que ele sentia por ela continuava em algum lugar dentro dele, mesmo que não com a mesma intensidade, estava ali. Ela percebia o olhar fixo que ele mantinha nela durante as aulas; quando ele a observava achando que Lily não percebia enquanto ela escrevia os relatórios da monitoria na biblioteca; e quando ele sorria só porque ela sorria para ele.

Por tantos motivos, tantas verdades admitidas, Lily apertava firmemente as próprias mãos quando o jogo começou. Ele tem que ganhar, por favor, por favor, _por favor_... Ela precisava cumprir a promessa.

Naquele dia, aconteceu a coisa mais extraordinária e inacreditável nos seus dezessete anos de vida. Os jogadores grifinórios brilharam nas quase duas horas de jogo; nenhuma formação sonserina seria capaz de impedi-los. E, se James Potter já era o melhor jogador das quatro casas, ele entrara para a história de Hogwarts. Como artilheiro, ele fizera 13 gols – totalizando 130 pontos. Ninguém o impedia, ninguém o alcançava, tamanha a sua velocidade e a força com que lançava as goles. Os outros dois artilheiros grifinórios marcaram mais 90 pontos, contra a humildes 60 pontos sonserinos. E, perfeitamente ciente de que a vantagem já estava ideal para a vitória grifinória, Marlene apanhou o pomo, garantindo mais 150 pontos. O apito de Madame Hooch não foi ouvido por ninguém. Os gritos eram ensurdecedores, e Lily achava que os pulos fariam com que as arquibancadas desabassem. Mas, de alguma forma que ela ainda não entendia, e nunca entenderia, os alunos invadiram o campo até o time da Grifinória. De alguma forma, ela conseguiu se esquivar da multidão até que achasse quem ela precisava. De alguma forma, ela correu até um James Potter que também a procurava, sorrindo tão abertamente que seu coração quase explodiu. De alguma forma, ela atirou os braços ao redor dele e juntou os lábios dela nos dele, porque era felicidade demais, euforia demais, excitação demais, tudo, tudo, tudo. E ela queria rir, chorar e gritar, porque eles tinham ganhado e ela estava beijando James Potter, e ele a segurava com tanta força que quase a esmagou, e beijava com tanto afinco que seus lábios doíam, mas nada no mundo importava a não ser estar com ele. Ela não sabia que os gritos dos outros alunos tinham aumentado de intensidade devido ao beijo dos dois, pois ela estava mais ocupada em ser erguida por James, e ela envolveu as pernas no quadril dele, sentiu as mãos dele descerem até suas costas e sua coxa, mas ela não se importava com recato, pois estava com ele, com ele, _com ele_.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu muito curto, os dois se separaram, tão ofegantes que permaneceram apenas com os olhos fixos um no outro. E James começara a sorrir, os olhos se enrugando de maneira encantadora, voltando a puxá-la para si, agarrando a maçã do seu rosto com a mão em concha, e murmurou com dificuldade:

- Eu achei que nós só iríamos sair juntos.

E Lily riu, pois ela também achara, mas, afinal, situações extremas pedem medidas extremas.


End file.
